Vespiquen
Vespiquen, labeled, The Athlete was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Registeel and Team Gyrados. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss and Team Electivire. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/the musical and was on Team Chatot and Team Celebi. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Tauros. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Beehive Pokemon *Type: Bug/Flying *Height: 3'11" *Weight: 84.9 lbs *Ability: Pressure *Nature: Rash *Shape: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation(Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 5 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Attack Order **Air Slash **Power Gem **Infestation Biography Combee started out the daughter of a Vespiquen and believe it or not, a Beedrill. Combee's yellow has always been a little liter being the daughter of a Beedrill as well. She was the star athlete from a young age and became very competitive in dealing with anything that was a test of skills. So once she saw the ad for Total Pokemon Island, she was already convinced to enter the competition and win. Her skills would never be questioned during the competiton, but her trust would be. Total Pokemon Island Combee started the competition on Team Registeel with; Treecko, Skitty, Smoochum, Chinchou, Porygon, Hoppip, Chingling, Happiny and Hippopotas. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; she jumped off the cliff with the rest of her team. In Dodge Berry; Combee competes in the first match with; Skitty, Chinchou, Porygon and Hippopotas. In Those Talented Campers; Combee selected Smoochum and Skitty as the entrants for the talent competition. In The Scary Outdoors; Combee, Chingling and Happiny go to search for food. During their search they evolve to Vespiquen, Chimecho and Chansey, respectively. In Are You Scared Now?; Vespiquen faces her worst fear, Entei. In Breaking the Alliance; Vespiquen is made a Stantler with; Skitty, Porygon-2, Chimecho and Chansey. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty; Vespiquen steps down and lets Jynx be captain for the challenge. Sadly they end up losing and boot Delcatty that night. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; Vespiquen receives a Blue Ball and gets to host her own Bonfire Ceremony. She gets to judge; Porygon-2, Ninetales and Wigglytuff. In the end she keeps; Porygon-2 and Ninetales, sending Wigglytuff packing. In Time to Switch Teams; Vespiquen is put on Team Gyarados with; Grovyle, Jynx, Porygon-2, Cherrim, Houndoom, Bellossom, Espeon, Bronzong and Mantine. In Oooh Shiny; Vespiquen is paired up with Jynx to find Shiny Steelix. The end up finding him third, but they still end up eliminating Nidorino later that night. In We're Human; Vespiquen faces off against Cherryl and defeats her Wormadam with her Infernape. In Rotom Round-up; Vespiquen teams up with Bellossom and Houndoom. The trio reaches the Heat Rotom and Bellossom starts fighting with Vespiquen over who would attack the Rotom. The ghost pokemon KO's the trio and then Lanturn and Ninetales swoop in to the point for their team. When Jynx and Sceptile question the trio, Bellossom throws Vespiquen under the bus. At the Bonfire Ceremony that night; Vespiquen is spared and Bellossom is sent packing. In Ar U Cereus?; Vespiquen joins the team is voting off Mantine, after his failed attempt of leading. In Plates, Sprites and Jumpluff, Oh My!; Vespiquen is ordered to find the Insect Plate. In Sing, sing, sing; Vespiquen, Porygon-Z and Cherrim are the singers for their team, but Purugly ends up winning for Team Milotic. Luckily for Vespiquen, Cherrim and Porygon-Z end up on the chopping block. In Sometimes Victory Hurts; Vespiquen joins the rest of the campers in voting off Hippowdon again. In Try to Keep It Down; she's put on Team Snorlax with; Sceptile, Luxray, Lanturn, Houndoom and Jumpluff. At the Bonfire Ceremony; they vote off Lanturn over Luxray. In Double Trouble; Vespiquen aligns herself with Espeon and Umbreon and they vote off Sceptile. In The Cat Who Cried Twins; Vespiquen, Espeon and Umbreon expose Purugly to Azumarill. Later that night it's an unanimous vote against Purugly. In As Different as Night and Day and Evolution and Seperation; Luxray and Magmortar become the next two to fall to the alliance. In Rough and Tough Pokemon; Jumpluff is voted out, but it's hinted by the twins they wanted Vespiquen gone. In Watch Your Back; Espeon and Umbreon get immunity, then convince everyone that Vespiquen is trying to vote out Cherrim, while they tell Vespiquen, Cherrim is the target. A shocked and backstabbed Vespiquen is sent packing, while the other 3 are explained what the twins were planning for the future. Vespiquen becomes the 37th camper voted off and lands in 6th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon the Musical/World Tour Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia * Vespiquen's Theme Song from the TPI-pod's is Switchfoots's "This is Home" Gallery Vespiquen Pokedex 3D.png|Vespiquen in Pokedex 3D Vespiquen Kalos back.png|Vespiquen's back sprite in Kalos Vespiquen Kalos front.png|Vespiquen's front sprite in Kalos Vespiquen Unova back.png|Vespiquen's back sprite from Unova Vespiquen Unova.png|Vespiquen's front sprite from Unova Vespiquen Shuffle.png|Vespiquen in Pokemon Shuffle Vespiquen Rumble.png|Vespiquen in Pokemon Rumble Vespiquen MD.png|Vespiquen's Mystery Dungeon square Vespiquen Sinnoh back.png|Vespiquen's back sprite from Sinnoh Vespiquen HGSS.png|Vespiquen's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Vespiquen DP.png|Vespiquen's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Vespiquen Aaron.png|Aaron's Vespiquen card Vespiquen Ancient Origins.png|Vespiquen's card from the Ancient Origins expansion Vespiquen EX Ancient Origins.png|Vespiquen EX card from the Ancient Origins expansion Vespiquen Plasma Storm.png|Vespiquen's card from the Plasma Storm expansion Vespiquen Stormfront.png|Vespiquen's card from the Stormfront expansion Vespiquen Undaunted.png|Vespiquen's card from the Undaunted expansion Vespiquen OA.png|Vespiquen's Original Artwork from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Vespiquen Dream.png|Vespiquen's Dream World Art Vespiquen anime model.png|Vespiquen's model for the Pokemon Anime vespiquen unova back.gif|Vespiquen's animated back sprite for the Fifth Generation vespiquen unova front.gif|Vespiquen's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Villains Category:Team Captains Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Bug Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Team Registeel Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Electivire Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Celebi Category:Team Tauros Category:Team Skills Zygarde Category:Team Gyrados Category:Team Celebei Category:TPTM Tourists